


Stole A Witch's Heart

by UJustGottaLov



Series: Bewitching Tales [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Witchcraft, Witches and Wizards, alternate universe - witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UJustGottaLov/pseuds/UJustGottaLov
Summary: Ten years ago Mila gave up her unborn child to a witch in exchange for her brother's life. Since then she had moved on, pushed the ordeal to the back of her head, not forgetting about it completely per say but she never thought about it ever again. The memory lurked at the back of her mind. So it was an overstatement to say that she was startled to see the very same black haired witch with the tantalizingly violet eyes sitting in her kitchen one day, sipping her tea and dauntingly watch her with an eerie smile, but her blood still ran cold as she bared her teeth in a greeting. "Welcome home."





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head. I seriously need to stop sitting on aus and just write them instead. I'm but a novice so I need all the feedback that I can get especially considering this is my first slow burn that I'm writing. I'm posting this on mobile meaning that there will be no italics. Urgh. Please try to enjoy it anyway;;;

The skies were howling, rain pelting down in unforgivable rage and lightning flickered across the sky bathing everything in a white glow one moment and was gone the next. No one in their right mind would be out in such an awful weather unless they were stranded or very desperate. Despite all of that a little girl no older than the age of fourteen was sitting amidst a magical circle in a hospital's parking lot, crying her eyes out. Her sobs muffled by the elements, she continued to cry while she chanting under her breath a desperate plea.

"Please _please_ ,"  the girl sniveled miserably. "Please work. Come on. It has to work. _Please_."

The girl had been sitting out there in the rain in what she thought felt like forever but it hadn't been more than a few hours.  Thanks to the rain she was thoroughly soaked through and shaking. But she didn't care. She needed this to work so desperately. For her brother. She didn't care if she had to sacrifice all her limbs or even her soul if it meant that her brother was going to be okay. She'd do _anything_.

Suddenly thunder struck, shaking the earth and instead of being afraid like any rational person would be the girl looked up in hopeful anticipation. Scanning her surroundings. Searching.

 _That's gotta be a sign_ , she thought. _I mean witches like to make big entrances, right?_

But no witch came and the little girl felt her heart break as her only hope of ever saving her little brother crumpled. Why had she believed stupid Georgie when he said witches were real? Why had she so stupidly stacked her hopes on such mythical nonsense in the first place? Why was she always so so moronic and stupid?

This time she didn't just cry, she wailed not bothering to stifle or hide her cries. She cried over her helplessness, over her brother who had been in traumatic accident and was about to lose his life and over the anguishing hopelessness of the situation. She was so dumb to think that going out in the rain, in a abandoned parking to summon a witch was going to solve everything. Why did she think everything would go so smoothly? Why did she this would work? Oh why oh why-

"Wow you really know how to cry, don't you?" Someone suddenly said awfully close to her ear.

The poor little girl was so startled that she somersaulted backwards so hard she hit the asphalt several times as she scurried away in shock and fear of whatever or whoever had sneaked up on her.

Her heart that was pounding erratically in her chest as she tried to sit up when she heard someone let out an ominous laugh that sent a shiver down her spin. The ominous laughter came from just a few feet away and when she looked up, frightened down to her core, and saw the source of it was a girl, older than her by years, crouching with one hand propping up her chin and the other tugged under to support it.

Moonlight shined down upon the stranger illuminating her black dress that tightly hugged her dark glossy skin and black hair that spilled out of her strange looking hat that was shaped just like the witch hats the girl had so often seen in cartoons which just confirmed her worst fears. It was a witch. She had somehow managed to summon a witch. She couldn't believe that she actually succeeded.

The girl tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but it wouldn't budge. The little girl watched in awed fear as a catty smile formed on the witch's face which was the only thing visible in the shadows cast by the tilt of her witch hat. That and her unnerving violet eyes. They gleamed hauntingly at her.

The witch continued to crouch as she just watched the little girl shivering in amusement. She was completely unaffected by the rain, it was like it disappeared seconds before hitting her. _Magic_ , whispered something deep in the girl's subconscious and she couldn't help being impressed despite her fears.

The little girl had all but forgotten her purpose, why she had summoned in the witch and instead cowered in fear of the ominous aura the witch was emitting. There was just innately horrifying about the way the witch watched. Like her eyes were saying ' _make one wrong move and you're dead_ '. And the girl just didn't dare to move.

The witch finally straightened up having had enough of scaring the poor girl witless and strode towards her with purpose. The little girl first instinct was to flee but she was nailed to the ground with indubitable fear.

The witch stopped right in front of her with her catty smile and with the full moon in her back which was for some reason strangely blue. She radiated power and fear and the girl couldn't decide which frightened her more. She was beautiful in a frightening and deadly way.

"Little girl," the witch addressed her, her voice just as amused as the smile on her face. "Why have you summoned me?"

And just like that all her fears were suddenly pushed aside and she leaped to her feet stumbling as she remembered about her brother and more importantly what had driven her to summon the witch in the first place.

The girl faced the witch still shaking with fear and the cold. Snot was starting to drip from her nose. But she didn't care about any of that. The only thing she cared about in that moment was her brother and _only_ her brother. Everything else be damned. "I summoned you because I need your help. I need you to help my brother, save him before it's too late. He's dying."

Up until her last sentence she had been fine, sounding confident, strong even but as soon as she mentioned her brother's critical condition her voice broke. Her lips quivered. But then she remembered that she needed to be strong for him, her brother and she brought herself up to full length again and stared determinedly at the witch.

A pitying look glinted through the witch's violet eyes and the girl could have sworn that she looked sympathetic but then it was gone and the witch grinned down at her amused. "So you need me to save a dying human soul. Hmmm, seems tricky." The witch stroked her chin and peered down at her. "What will you pay in return?"

"Anything," the girl replied without missing a beat.

The answer elicited a stunned look from the witch and a laugh. "Anything? Wow either you're the most selfless or stupidest person I have ever seen. I mean for you to give free reigns to a witch just like that, aren't you afraid I'll take you for everything?"

The girl shuddered as the wind started to pick up and slapped her in the face with her wet flaming red hair. She looked exhausted and spent as she whipped her hair out of her face. "If it means saving my brother I'll do absolutely anything," she confirmed. "I don't want to live in a world without him."

That seemed to strike a cord with the witch and she actually smiled. "Very well then. I'll save your brother in exchange for..." the witch paused. "In exchange for... what would be a fitting payment..." the witch tapped her chin, pondering, she needed something of equal value. Something-

Suddenly the witch's eyes lightened up and they were filled with warmth and for just a moment the girl could believe that she could have been a nicer person than she presented herself to be but then she remembered she was a witch. A synonym of evil. There was just no way.

"A child!" The witch exclaimed triumphantly looking quite pleased with herself. "That'll be your payment to me!"

The girl gave her a skeptical look. "I don't have a child, I don't know what sort of image you have of humans but we normally don't have children lying around. Especially considering that I'm just a child myself."

The witch rolled her eyes, apparently a gesture that transcended realms. "No I'm quite familiar with how children work thank you very much but I meant your future child." The witch smiled. "A soul for a soul. In exchange for saving your brother promise me your firstborn child and I shall consider your payment paid. Do we have a deal?"

For the first time since the witch showed up she felt a swell of hope and tears of relief filled her eyes. Some part of her had still been skeptical that she would be able to fulfill the witch's demands in order to save her brother and now that she knew she could she couldn't help choking up. "Deal."

The witch's eyes lightened up but this time it wasn't out of excitement or joy no they full on lighted up like flashlights. The wind that had until then left her untouched, suddenly started whipping up her dress and hair lightly pushing back her hat. "Tell me your name mortal and the deal shall be complete."

As soon as the words left the witch's mouth the wind picked up even more pushing the girl back almost as though the elements were trying to tell her to run but she stood her ground refusing to give up when she was so _so_ close. "Mila Babichieva! That's my name!" She screamed so could be heard over the wind.

"Mila Babichieva," the witch echoed her name, her voice unaffected by the wind. "I, Sara Crispino, will save your brother in exchange for your firstborn child, do you agree to this deal?"

"Yes!" Mila yelled and just like that everything stopped. The rain, the wind, everything stilled. She looked around in bewilderment.

"Excellent," The witch Sara grinned. And suddenly Mila felt something wrap around her neck, a chain or cloth she couldn't decipher which but it felt restraining nonetheless. Suffocating. She tried to feel it with her hand but there was nothing there. She glimpsed something like a cord wrapped around the witch's folded palm. She blinked and it was gone. "The deal is sealed."

Mila suddenly felt drained and fell to her knees. It was done. She had saved her brother. She had done the impossible and summoned a witch and somehow gotten her to agree to save her brother. Her brother was saved. He was going to live.

And then Mila smiled. Something she hadn't done in a _long_ time. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders and collapsed. It was finally all over and now she needed to lay down, relax and unwind. Shutting her eyes a little shouldn't hurt despite how _cold_ it was.

Everything was whirling out of focus when suddenly a strong hand clamped down on her arm.

"Don't die on me," Mila snapped her eyes open and stared into the smiling face of the witch. She was so beautiful. "Not yet. You still need to pay your end of the bargain."

Mila suddenly felt a surge of power going through her arm into her body and she was abruptly wide awake. She blinked down at her arm, clenching and unclenching feeling completely renewed. Stronger even. She looked up again to ask the witch what the heck she had done but she was gone. But where?

Then she remembered her brother still lying in that hospital room and she bolted upright, feeling a sudden urgent need to see him. And so she ran. She ran across the empty parking lot, through the hospital corridor full of ill people, and right into the hospital room she knew she would find her brother. She was stopped at the door by a nurse reprimanding her that only family was allowed. Mila had half a mind to snark sarcastically at him that she was in fact family when her grandfather called out affirming who she was and the nurse apologetically let her through.

At the sight of him, a breath Mila didn't realize she was holding escaped her and she collapsed at his bedside, a moronic smile playing on her lips. His golden hair framed his face like the angel he was (he was not but she still loved him). He was scowling, looking stubborn as always even as he slept. Mila just knew that that stubbornness of his was part of the reason why he managed to stay alive long enough for the witch to get the to him. Thank god for that.

"It's a miracle," her grandfather smiled, a proud look on his own face. His eyes were bloodshot from tears and staying up for so long. "The doctors didn't think he'd make it but yet he did."

 _Or the work of a witch_ , Mila thought but she nodded in agreement instead. She grinned happily.

"Yes it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! You can come and say hi or just talk on my Tumblr [@ujustgottalaugh!](https://ujustgottalaugh.tumblr.com)


	2. Collecting Debts

As soon as Mila got home the following day after having spent the night in the hospital with her grandfather and little brother she wasn't surprised when she found Georgie sitting on her doorstep waiting for her with an excited expression on his face. She had messaged him the previous night as soon as she could, telling him that _it worked!! A witch really came!!!_ and his reply had consisted of nothing but exclamation marks and a bunch of excited emojis. It was ridiculously adorable and hilarious at the same time.

Georgie jumped to his feet when he caught sight of her, bouncing on the balls of his feet and bit his lip in excitement. "So...?"

Mila laughed and then told him everything. It felt good having someone listen to her and actually believe her. She had attempted telling her grandfather and he had just given a funny look and told her she must be delirious from sleep deprivation. His patronizing tone infuriated her. She knew how unbelievable it sounded but did he really think she was lying? The fact that he didn't even try to understand the situation or just trust that she was telling the truth was insulting.

When she had her brother after he had woken up that morning, he had just given a wide-eyed look and then nodded like that made sense to him. Mila had wondered for a brief moment if he had been conscious when the witch came to him and saved his life and asked him. But he had shaken his head looking confused and unsure. "I don't remember. I just remember something warm and blue eyes."

That had made Mila frown in confusion. "She didn't have blue eyes. Her eyes were purple." She had been so sure of it since. Especially that distinctive feature had stood out to her so much. It had been frightening, unusual and hauntingly beautiful all at once. Not something so easily forgotten. There was no way she could have misremembered something like that.

"I just remember blue. Not your blue. His was brighter," he had told her.

"His?" Mila had questioned. "Who's he? The witch was a girl."

He had scowled at that and rubbed his forehead as though he was trying to get his memories into better focus. "I don't know. I just remember that it was warm and there was someone with blue eyes and maybe there was a boy? I don't know. I don't really remember."

He had looked so small and fragile as he sat there curled up in on himself as he tried to remember, Mila had ached for him as she embraced him in her arms. "It's okay, Yurotchka. You don't have to remember anything. The most important thing is that you're alright. Just rest for now. Everything will be okay."

He had nodded into her embrace and then slowly relaxed falling asleep in her arms.

"Do you know what this means?" Georgie exclaimed shaking her hand bringing her back to the present. "To think that witches and god know what have been living among us this entire time! That's so amazing!"

"Yes!" Mila replied with equal enthusiasm. His excitement was contagious.

"Show me how you did it!" Georgie demanded as he led the way up the stairs into the house.

And that was the beginning of her spiral into her witch/emo phase where the only thing she cared about was witches and the supernatural. She and Georgie collected tons of books about all things magical and went about trying to teach themselves magic. They were so fascinated and enamored by it that they tried to learn everything about it. They even tried several times to recreate the ritual to summon a witch but it did not work for whatever reason. But that didn't deter their spirit because if it had happened once it was bound to happen again.

Yurotchka shared in their enthusiasm and pursuit of magic not because he wanted to recreate summoning ritual like them but because he believed it was somehow tied to his relentless dreams about a blue eyed boy. Georgie had pointed out that he was merely nurturing a forgotten crush, someone he had met but couldn't quite remember and Yuratchka replied by flipping him off.

From then on every time she walked down the street she wondered if the person she just passed was a witch in disguise. She wondered if she unknowingly knew any witches who passed as humans to conceal their true identities. The thought that her world was more magical and mystic than what it seemed made her feel all giddy inside. Witches exist and they live among humans. Doing magicky stuff and she has been one of the few to witness. The world was filled with magic and wonder. Just the thought of all that made the world a little bit brighter.

Rumors of her encounter with the witch spread at her school like wildfire and while everyone was in awe at first, watching her - the girl who summoned the witch- with reverence and everything was good. Everything changed however as years passed, people started to tell her to grow up and calling her a weirdo and even a witch. She tried not letting any of it get to her and just kept on. It helped a great deal that Georgie was there still with her. It was reassuring in a way that he was and would always be with her.

But as the years wore on even that reassurance expired and as Mila realized that they weren't closer to discovering anything remotely magical it started to feel like wishful thinking. That maybe she had really imagined it. Had she hallucinated the whole thing in her desperation to save her brother? It wasn't completely unheard of that the brain could conjure up false memories in order to cope with her situation. She was starting to doubt her own memories less and less to the point that she just pushed the whole incident to the back of her mind and instead focused on her figure skating career.

Ten years later and the incident was but a speck of the dust that was Mila's life. At the age of twenty-four, she was at the peak of her figure skating career with countless medals of every color under her belt and she couldn't be happier. Everything was going perfectly for her. Everything but her love life. She decided not to dwell on that and just believed when the time was right she was bound to find someone.

So here she was ten years dragging her feet up the stairs of her shitty two story apartment. Okay, it wasn't shitty, it was really nice actually it was the fact that it was on the second floor that made it shitty. It was a big mistake on her part for thinking that getting an apartment on the second floor was a good idea in any shape or form.

Mila grunted as she fumbled with the key. _It just_ had _to be so difficult every single goddamn time._ The door gave out under her fingers and she let out a sigh of relief. _Finally_. When suddenly she was hit with a familiar feeling and her throat tightened. She clamped her hand around her throat feeling a sense of deja vu and her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. She immediately scampered towards the kitchen. And there at her kitchen table sat that very same witch with the long flowing hair, glossy dark skin, and piercing violet eyes, she met so long ago, in all her witchy glory.

Time felt intangible and she suddenly felt like that fourteen years old girl and she remembered why she had been afraid of her so long ago. There was something about her that screamed _fear_ and made her want to cower. As a result of her saving her brother, Mila had recolored her image of her and turned her into a martyr of some kind and reenvisioned magic as something all curing and holy. When in fact it wasn't anything but. It was _vile, foul, horrid-_

 _No,_ Mila grabbed her head feeling dizzy. It felt like those negative thoughts were being forced upon her and she braced herself trying to shake them off. Mila Babicheva was _not_ a pushover whose thoughts could be manipulated that easily and she refused to be treated as such.

Something broke then, Mila has no idea what and _how_ but she felt something shatter all around her but suddenly she didn't feel any fear anymore. She looked up at the witch and she didn't feel the immediate need to cower even though she still radiated power, just in a less frightening way.

The witch smiled, raised her eyebrow looking quite impressed, at what Mila didn't know, and quietly sipped her tea. Mila was assuming it _was_ tea considering she was drinking out of a tea cup. But Mila didn't have any tea. 

The witch nodded at her in a greeting and the sound of her voice still sent a shiver down Mila's spine. "Welcome home."

"What are you doing here?" Mila asked maybe a tad bit harshly, her heart hammering in her chest. Why had she wanted to summon witches again when she was a teen? This was absolutely terrifying.

The witch crossed her leg drawing Mila's eyes to the normal attire she was wearing. A white dress with red polka dots. Silver bracelets rattled from her right hand. She looked soft. Cute even. Nothing like the aura she projected. She looked normal. The only thing that was out of place was the pointy witch hat on the table. _Do witches wear those everywhere?_

"You know why I'm here," the witch told her.

"Um... no?" Mila's face contorted in confusion.

"So you don't remember how you summoned me ten years ago?" the witch asked squinting her eyes.

"Well of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be calmly talking with you like this. I'd have called the police," Mila told her. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

The witch uncrossed her legs and stomped her heel loudly on the floor. "I'm here because of the promise you made to me. You promised me your firstborn child, remember?"

"My firstborn _what?_ " Mila exclaimed incredulously but then realization dawned on her. " _Oh_... I did promise you something like that. Well isn't this awkward...well I haven't had a child yet as you can obviously see... so yeah I'm still childless as ever." Mila chuckled nervously.

"And why is that? We made a deal and I expect you to follow through with it so why is it that you haven't followed through with it?" Oh she was pissed and Mila really didn't want to know what a pissed off witch was like.

"Well um... I've been sort of busy you see," Mila tried. "I don't even have a significant other much less a child. Besides what did you expect when you told a fourteen year to give up their unborn child? That they'd just get on right away and just pop out a child? That's just _wrong_."

"It has been a decade since we made the deal," the witch angrily drummed her fingers on the kitchen table. " _Six years_ since you become of eligible age for you to fulfill your promise and you're trying to tell me you haven't had the time? _That you were busy_?!" With each syllable, she uttered her voice raised in volume till she roared the last sentence.

"I forgot?" Mila tried weakly.

It was actually the truth ever since Mila managed to summon the witch she had been completely obsessed that she forgot all about her promise. The only reason why she tried excusing herself out of the situation was because she thought that'd be a better excuse than the truth. And she was wrong.

"Enough of your excuses!" Sara thundered standing up and balled her fists. Mila's throat tightened and she snapped her mouth shut. "You failed to fulfill your promise to me. I ought to condemn you!"

"No!" Mila threw her hands up in protest. "You technically didn't set a time limit so I can still do it! I mean I'm still very young. I still have time to fulfill my end of the deal and this time I promise I'll _do_ it. No matter how weird promising something like this sounds."

"Fine, I'll give you another chance to fulfill your end of the bargain," the witch crossed her hands over her chest. "But this time _I_ will make sure that you fulfill it properly. I don't to wait another decade for you."

"Wait, what?" Mila furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you trying to say you're going to help me get laid?"

The witch raised her eyebrows. "Guess you could say that now tell me does that thing work?" She asked as she pointed at tv in the living room. "Because I'd really like to watch something while we discuss strategy. If we're going to do this we're going to do this right."

* * *

 

Mila sat apprehensively on the couch feeling like a stranger in her own home as her uninvited guest made herself home. She had unashamedly taken up more than half the couch and was now browsing through the channels on Mila's tv searching for something to watch.

Mila bristled. Never in her life had Mila imagined that one day she was going to discuss her love life and how to improve it with anyone much less a witch. And she had imagined many things including the things she would do when and if she managed to acquire magical powers of her own and she came up with a lot of things including using a spell so she would have infinite money (obviously first priority for any sane human being) and be able to execute flawless figure skating techniques without practice (she was a very lazy person, her personal motto why do something you don't _have_ to which ended in her not doing jack shit on several occasions). And yet here she was sitting in her own living room feeling very uncomfortable as she curled up in the corner of her own couch.

"And what'd you say was the reason your relationships haven't succeeded until now?" The witch asked barely sparing her a glance, her eyes glued to the big screen in front of her.

"This is starting to feel a lot like a therapy session," Mila complained.

"Don't be absurd. It's nothing like that. I'm just trying to figure out what you did wrong so you don't commit the same mistakes again." answered the witch.

"Why're you assuming it was all my fault that none of my relationships didn't work out?" Mila asked offended. "It takes two to make a relationship work." She knew she sounded bitter and angry but relationships was one of her sore spots. She already blamed herself sometimes when it didn't work out. She didn't need anyone else to do that too.

"Was it?" The witch asked sounding skeptical and Mila gave her an indignant look. "Fine let me rephrase my question: what went wrong in your relationships until now so we can prevent them from happening again?"

"Okay, first of all, thank you for acknowledging that I'm not and will never be at fault because I'm an angel," she received a look at that. "Second of all, I don't know?" She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't work out sometimes with some people because you're incompatible and just not suited for each other? It really depends on the people involved. I've had a lot of different relationships with all sorts of people so I wouldn't be able to just narrow it down to just one reason. You should know right? I mean you have probably been in relationships before."

"I wouldn't know," the witch replied. "Since I'm not from this world. Where I'm from we handle things a lot differently."

Mila turned in the couch facing away from the tv to stare at her in surprise. " _You're not from this world?!_ Then where are you from?"

"From another world obviously, one you wouldn't recognize even if I told you its name," the witch gave her a strange look. "You seem very surprised by that. Did you honestly think that I was from _here_?"

"Well yeah," Mila admitted. "I always assumed witches just lived in disguise or something, hidden from human eyes." She gave the witch a disbelieving look. "But you seriously don't live here?"

"No, I'm not," the witch told her. "And even if witches did live here on earth we certainly wouldn't be living in hiding, you should know that after seeing what I can do."

Mila let her words sink in, her perception of reality rearranging itself. She felt robbed somehow. For the past few years, she had always assumed that her world was a little magical, more mundane than it seemed and finding out that it wasn't was a little disheartening, to put a little mildly.

Mila looked down feeling dismayed. Her world wasn't magic... but _hers_ was.

Mila whipped her head up to stare at the witch who seemed to have settled on a channel showing reruns of friends. She was chuckling along seeming just at home despite what she was and where she came from. Another world.

"If you aren't from earth then what are you doing here?" Mila asked genuinely curious.

The witch's face darkened, her pretty white dress flickering between white and dark. Mila noticed just then that the red polka dots weren't dots at all. But vicious cats that were now stalking threateningly across her dress once in a while pouncing with a soundless hiss. Mila felt a flicker of fear. God this woman was frightening whenever she wanted to be.

"Enough with the idle chitchat. We've more pressing matters to attend to," she put down the remote and got up. "Now hurry up and get ready."

"What? Why? Where're we going?" Mila asked as she scrambled to her feet.

The witch looked at her like it was obvious. "We're going to get you laid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering the reason why Mila doesn't refer to Sara by her name is because that would humanize her something she definitely isn't. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think and hmu on tumblr [@ujustgottalaugh](https://ujustgottalaugh.tumblr.com)


End file.
